Preview The Cracking of Uchiha Itachi's Mask
by Jinxypoo
Summary: This is a preview to number two of my set of stories. Baisic summary inside. Itachi is cracking slowly but surely and his sanity is on the line, with only Kisame there to help him, to save his mind.


_The Cracking Of Uchiha Itachi's Mask._

_This is the preview for a story yet to come from me that is second in line of Demon stone chronicles, The Naruto Saga. _

_There are three saga's to this long story. _

_The Naruto saga set in the normal Naruto time line. _

_The Chidori Saga, set a 150 years after the Naruto saga _

_and finally The Reincarnation saga that is set 500 years after the original Naruto time line. _

_I hope you like this sneak peek in to the mind of Uchiha Itachi. _

_Yours gratefully, _

_Jinx Yokoshima of the water._

Itachi P.O.V

I sit in my chamber, my window showing the field that we Akatsuki use to train on, the moon light lighting it so well. My mind drift's off into the past, back to painful memories. Back to what really happened that night, tears slipping from my eye's. Oh I remember it so well.

Flash back

Itachi came home from a mission,the afternoon sun glairing in his eyes, ANBU uniform still on, mask on the side of his head. Itachi was 13 years old, the youngest member of the ANBU black ops at the moment. He was a strong intelligent boy, but tended to hide what he really though behind his cold mask of a face, never really letting his family near him emotionally, though he let Sasuke closer then most. His beloved brother was his world and whished to set an example for him. He wanted his brother to become strong and intelligent.

He was generally a well rounded person, though a little withdrawn.

He smiled a little and walked into the street that led to the Uchiha estate to only have his smile fade into a frown as he looked all around him, blood and dead body's scattered all over the floor. He saw his aunts and uncles scattered around him. His cousins and his grandparents laying before him. What had happened? Who did this? He was going to kill them! He was going to tear their limbs off, rip their hearts out, and then slice their heads of, sticking it on a pike!

He ran to his home, wanting to see if his brother, mother, and father. See if they are alive. He wanted to know if Sasuke was ok.

He pulled his front door open, not bothering to pull his shoes off as he ran in, "Mother! Father! Little Brother!" He yelled, hearing sounds from the main room and threw the doors open to see his father stab his mother.

"F-f-f-father?" Itachi gasped, shuddering, eye's wide.

His father looked up at him, his eye's full of tears, "Itachi...I-I can't control my body." He said, voice raspy and low.

Itachi activated his sharingan, dot's swirling in his eye's. He could see it now. His father was being controlled by a demons jutsu that was embedded in his chakura network so thoroughly that there was no way to break it unless you killed the man.

"Itachi, please kill me." He whimpered, "I can not live with the blood of my family on my hands." He told his son, all life drained from his eye's. He no longer had the will to live. Itachi sighed, looking at his feet as he pulled his sword from it's sheath, "Yes father." He muttered. He may not of gotten along with his father, but he couldn't seem to able to kill him, faltering as he held his sword out.

"KILL ME ITACHI!" His father yelled, striking his son in the face with one swift movement, with-out thinking, Itachi impaled his father in the stomach.

Itachi dropped the sword and kneeled by his father, who was laying on his dead mother.

"Father, is Sasuke-?" He was cut off by his father's hand.

"Sasuke is safe. He isn't here..." He said with the last of his life and then left the world of the living to follow the rest of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi started to weep. Why did this happen? Why? He couldn't tell Sasuke the truth. The boy would never believe him. No, he would be the killer in Sasuke's eye's, leaving him in the village with a goal to work to and he would leave to try and find the demon who did this! They wouldn't go with out punishment.

End flash back.

Itachi P.O.V

I found that demon two years later and I tryed to get my answers from her. She was a demoness that whent by the name of Soran and had the abilty to control a human or a weak demons body for a time. She said she was looking for something called the demon stone that was in Uzumaki forest.

I had herd of the stone of course. It was the powers and soulds of a 10000 demons sealed by death and Uchiha Akebara's blood. The demon stone let out somesort of wave causing demons to go crazy and they would do anything to get ahold of it.

A legend said that one day there would be a Uzumaki child born that was of human and demon blood. That child is Uzumaki Naruto and he is said to take an Uchiha as a lover. That means only one thing. He will eather fall for me or Sasuke. More likely Sasuke. The legend also states that the two will distroy the demon stone togeather and wipe it's evil from the world.

I whish..I whish it never happened. I whish my family didn't die. I whish it was all back to what it was. That is something I can not change though and I will work as hard as I can to stop demons anyway I can, thats why I joined the Akatsuki. Yes. I will do what I have to.

Normal P.O.V

Kisame peeked into his partners room, checking up on him, to see if he was ok to find the Uchiha curled up on the floor crying. This wasn't first time he has seen this, nor will it be the last. When he had first met Itachi, he had coxed the teen into telling him the whole story when he first found him cry and on the nights that he did find him crying, huddling in a corner, he would hold the smaller male to his chest.

Kisame wasn't the one for kindness, but he knew pain like Itachi's. He was once in the same predicament. He too had to kill someone he loved. He knew how Itachi felt. He knew it all to well.

Kisame walked across the room, his bear, blue chest illumanted by the moon light streaming through the window. He kneeled by the paler male and slid his strong arms around him, "Shhh now." He whispered in a soft voice, pulling the other into his lap and holding his tight. Kisame wasn't the one for kindness, but Uchiha Itachi had his heart in his hand, slender fingers wrapped around it, holding it so softly, but in a vice-like grip.

Yes. Uchiha Itachi had this man in his hands and could mold him anyway he wishes, just like putty.

_Please R&R! I want people's opinion on this! I thank you very much, _

_Jinx Yokoshima of the water._


End file.
